The Webkinz Story 2: Trouble in Paris
by Whiteheart7
Summary: After traveling to Hawaii and retrieving the Diamond of Rainbows, the Webkinz are called back once more to find out there are more than one. They must travel to Paris to get the last diamond before a mystery bad guy uses it, but all they find is heart-break and secrets. Will Reecoon get the love of his life, or will Paris take that away from him? *On Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1: The Secret

It has been one year since the Webkinz had done the mission instructed by Lacy's friend, Snowball. After battling pirates, surviving the island, and witnessing a powerful monster, the Trinadon, destroy his own master, they have all gone home and rested. Spring was turning into summer, and the Webkinz were enjoying another stay at their house while Becky had gone camping in the mountains for three days.

Snowball hadn't mentioned the mission ever since she had received the Diamond of Rainbows. And, the white rabbit has been avoiding the meetings between her and Lacy. All of that was about to be answered on a very specific morning.

III

Reecoon laid on Becky's bed, being the only one awake on the Saturday morning while the rest of the Webkinz were sleeping on the floor. He was thinking of a new plan to win over Ponytail's heart. Recently, Ponytail had been dating Rudolph. Reecoon got jealous and tried to sabotage everything they did. One day, they broke up because it somehow wasn't working. Reecoon was glad, but nothing got any easier.

_Maybe I can...no. I don't want to get in the...what's it called? Oh, yeah, the 'friend zone'. And I'll get into it if I just keep hanging out with her and her friends. I need to do something..._

In the middle of thinking, something sounded on the other side of the room. He saw a white flash go under the newly brought desk Becky now has. The thing then quickly dashed to the side of the bed. _Alright, Ginger. What are you up to? _Reecoon got up and peeked over the side. The thing that he thought was Ginger was gone. He turned around and saw it on the edge of the bed.

_Snowball? What are you doing here? _Snowball then held something up: an air horn. _Oh, great. _Reecoon laid down and covered his ears with his paws. After he did, he heard a loud noise and closed his eyes. The noise stopped; Reecoon opened his eyes and uncovered his ears.

Mad, Reecoon angrily asked, "What the heck did you do that for?"

Snowball turned around, threw the air horn across the bed, and answered, "I'll explain." She then turned back and looked around the room at the Webkinz.

Everyone annoyedly looked up to her as she began to speak. "I have always wanted to do that! Now, I am proud to announce, as your chief in training, that you all are now agents in the Webkinz Spy Agency!"

Everyone was quiet, with confused faces looking at her. Louis then spoke up. "What exactly do you mean?"

Then Snowcone asked, "Yeah. Why in this world would there be an agency fo' toys? It ain't makin' no sense!"

Snowball, smiling, simply said, "Follow me!" She then hopped off the bed and started walking to the exit of the bed room. No one followed. Reecoon thought, _It is as if Snowball thinks this is an absolutely normal thing. Why? _Snowball noticed no one was following. "Well, come on!" She then continued walking.

Everyone hesitantly started to follow her. Reecoon jumped off the bed and followed last. They then went through the kitchen, the play room, and then out of the house through the dog door.

When they got outside, Reecoon noticed that Ponytail had moved to the back of the group. _This may be my chance. _He walked over to Ponytail and matched his pace with hers to keep up. She noticed him and said, "Hi Reecoon."

"Um...hi." _Don't make a fool out of yourself! Just try to make small talk. _"So, what do you think Snowball wants us for?"

Ponytail hesitated. "I don't know. I'm still surprised there's this 'Webkinz Agency'. And that she's the...co-chief."

"Yeah. Let's just hope she doesn't take us anywhere harmful."

Ponytail responded, "Yeah."

Without realizing, they had reached the fence that divides the houses. The most of the Webkinz were on the other side, and the rest were crawling under the fence to meet with the others. Reecoon followed after Ponytail, and almost got stuck. He got to the other side and tried to catch up to Ponytail; until, he saw her with Snowcone.

Reecoon hung alone in the back as Snowball led them into her house through a backyard door. One-by-one, each Webkinz went in with Snowball going first. When they were all inside, Snowball said, "And don't worry; my owners aren't here right now."

With that, everyone continued on into Snowball's owner's, Ashley, room. It looked as though the owner was between eight or ten years old, since almost everything was pink. The floor is a wooden one, and there was a window over a toy box. The bed is a light pink canopy one, and the ceiling was painted like the sky.

Everyone got in the room, and stood where they were while Snowball walked around. She wandered until she stopped over a certain floor board. The white rabbit then lifted up the floor board, which revealed a red button under it. She pushed the button.

At first nothing happened. Then, a small shake filled the room. A circle in the center of the room lifted up and looked to be an elevator. It looked big enough to hold all the Webkinz. The elevator was made of glass with an arch door way, and a plastic-ish flooring. Snowball walked into it, beckoning the others to come in with her.

As soon as they all were on the platform, Snowball pressed another button on the floor, making a door appear to cover the opening. Then, the entire elevator plummeted underground. Reecoon almost lifted into the air from going down. The machine slowed to a smooth stop, and landed on a platform with the door opening.

Reecoon, along with most of the others, were practically speechless. They walked out of the elevator, and Snowball said, "Welcome to Headquarters. Feel free to look around. But be back at the room with the 360 screen in ten minutes. Which, by the way, is called the Mission Arrangement room."

Reecoon stood where he was and gazed around in awe. He was standing in some sort of room which looked to be the center of it all. Other Webkinz, not his friends, were there. These Webkinz were doing jobs, and some were dressed in lab coats. He could hear small conversations that sounded odd to him:

"We have to get the shock ray gun upgraded before group seven jets off to England."

"Group four has landed safely in Japan."

"Have you located where the ingredient for your experiment is yet?"

In the Mission Arrangement room, about five Webkinz were either walking around or were sitting down and talking. Another room looked like a laboratory, because the Webkinz with the lab coats were in there. A third room was closed with an accordion, metal, garage door.

He went over to the laboratory first, looking at the machines set around the room. One was a white submarine, with a logo on it. The logo was a rainbow paw print with the abbreviation 'WSA' on it. Another one was a gun of some sort. It was an odd light blue color, with a container full of paintball looking things.

He exited the room and went into the Mission Arrangement room to join the others. Most of his friends were there, along with Snowball standing on her hind legs in front of what looked like a power point.

He sat down as the rest of the group entered. Snowball then spoke. "Normally, my boss would be doing this, but he's off in Texas with group one. So, I have brought you here to tell you you're mission."

A new Webkinz the group had just welcomed, Chico the chihuahua, interrupted. "Woah woah, wait. Are you saying these Webkinz have to go on another mission? I've heard about what they had to go through, and it don't think they should have to do this. They didn't sign up for it."

Snowball first asked, "First, who are you?"

"I'm Chico. I joined the group three months ago along with Moonlight, Blossom, and Oliver."

Oliver was a catapliler. When he joined the group he had said he wanted to become a teacher. So, he began to hang out with the three hamsters, Peace, Waffles, and Willow, and Ginger and Zany.

Moonlight, a twilight dragon, started to hang out with Buster and his so called 'dance crew'. He was accepted because of his awesome moves he could do in the air. Chico just hung out with the guys, like Doug or Fetcher.

Blossom, the pinktastic peacock, became the number two drama queen and fashionista. She became BFFs with Hazzel, and now all the do is gossip and talk about how nice it would be if they had clothing. Most of everyone was glad she had a friend of some sort, so she could stop bothering them.

Snowball explained the mission. "Don't feel bad; you guys are going to travel to Webkinz World to Paris, France!"

Blossom and Hazzel screamed with excitement. They sounded so loud they could have broke a beaker in the lab. They both then started to chat about it. "Omg! I cannot believe we are going to Paris! That is, like, the best day ever!" said Blossom.

Hazzel responded, "I know! Think of all the shopping we'll do! We really need to upgrade our wardrobe, if you know what I mean."

"You know I know girl. We could also meet some mega celebs and cute french boys!"

"Totes."

_Ganz save me now, _Reecoon thought as he rolled his eyes. Snowball continued. "Anyway. The logic behind actually accessing Webkinz World is: In every state, we have activated a portal that when you go in, you go into that state in Webkinz World form."

Another interrupted, who was Rudolph. "Ha! So I win Reecoon! You can tell me all about it when we take the ride to Paris!"

Reecoon at first had no idea what the reindeer was talking about until he remembered something from the island. He remembered the bet he had made with Rudolph at that time. _**If you find a place where Webkinz live, like Kinzville, then I will tell you my secret hobby**._ _I never actually thought I had to do that. Aw, shoot! I can't believe I have to say it..._

Rudolph gloated even more. "Lemme guess: yo secret hobby is daydreamin' of-phophiphail." Reecoon jammed his paw into the reindeer's mouth before he could pronounce 'Ponytail'. _Unfortunately it is. Now be quiet or...I have nothing._

"Ahem." Snowball went on. "Without anymore interruptions, I would like to say what your objective is." She picked up a remote control and clicked a button, turning the screen to a picture of the Eiffel Tower. "You're first objective: get to Paris, and get to a hotel, which I reserved rooms, so you won't look suspicious. You'll stay there until Monday night, which will be when we take you back here."

She turned to the next slide, which was a Webkinz shaded out with a question mark in front of it. "Second, you will need to um...find the bad guy and try to know every bit of detail about him or her."

Nickel cut in. "I am sorry for interrupting again, but how do you not know who the bad guy is?"

Snowball looked to about to yell, but kept her anger down. "Okay. We don't know because he's not known worldwide, all we do is track down the diamond and figure there's a bad guy because we used to have the diamonds in the first place. We have two, and this is the last one we need. And yes, we are working on upgrading a machine that will have lasers protecting the three diamonds."

The white rabbit went back on track. "Moving on." The next slide came up, this time showing one of the Diamonds of Rainbows. "Third, you will retrieve the diamond and bring it back to the hotel. We will take it from there."

The meeting was about to close, when a rockerz coyote came in. The coyote started talking in a New Jersey voice. "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

Snowball looked over to her, and also the some of the others. Buster was looking at her more happily than the others. Reecoon thought, _When are his eyes supposed to turn into hearts? He has no shot. _Snowball then said, "Oh, yes, I almost forgot. Everyone, this is Princess. She is our number one spy and is the best at defense. She will be joining you on your mission if anything too serious happens."

Princess went to go stand next to Snowball. The rabbit ended the meeting. "We will be leaving immediately. Princess will grab weapons for you when you're on the jet."

Reecoon and the others followed Snowball out, who was leading them to the closed door. Princess went to the laboratory to grab supplies. Snowball pulled a lever, and the metal door pulled up to reveal a large white jet. _Cool, maybe I can improve my status with Ponytail while were in Paris. We are sure to fall in love together. We will be watching the stars on the Eiffel Tower, and we'll look into each other's eyes-_

"Come on, bro! Spill the beans." That was Rudolph.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you when we lift off." Reecoon reluctantly said, with a bit of annoyance from someone interrupting his daydream. Snowball hauled everyone into the room. It was actually a hanger, with many jets; about eight all together at the moment. The jet they were going in was in the center of the room on a runway. A tunnel that probably led to the outside was at the end of the runway.

A mobile staircase was pushed to the side of the jet where a door way was open. Everyone then climbed up them and entered the jet, which looked more like a first class private jet plane. Reecoon seated himself at a window seat, and Rudolph sat across from him. The raccoon thought to himself, _From this moment, I will do anything to impress Ponytail to be my girlfriend. Paris is the perfect place. I can only say nothing will go wrong between us._

**Voila monsieurs and mademoiselles! Bonjour and welcome back to the life of these Webkinz! We are now going to the side of the story of Reecoon, as you can see. But don't think this is funny...most of the time. It gets quite sad..sort of. More will come after I make the next chapters of the other books because I need to continue them too. Au revoir! (I'm speaking that just cause.)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Ambush

Reecoon stayed seated as the others got comfortable. The seats were organized with two rows, and ten columns. Two columns, not including the ten, involved two chairs facing each other with a table in between; the table was about six inches long. Reecoon was sitting in that type of column with Rudolph.

The raccoon heard the door of the jet close, then Rudolph said, "Alright, say it."

The raccoon groaned in denial but went along with it anyway. "Okay, but do you promise not to say anything to anyone?" Reecoon leaned his arms on the table.

Rudolph nodded. "I promise. I ain't tellin' nobody."

Rudolph leaned towards Reecoon. Reecoon said in a whispery voice, "Fine, fine. Sometimes I like to daydream about Ponytail and how our perfect first date would go."

Rudolph laughed out loud. "I knew it! Why did I ever have to ask?"

Reecoon quieted him down. "Would you be quiet? I don't need everyone over hearing you."

Rudolph stopped laughing. "You're right. What you actually need is a new hobby."

"I will right after I-" Reecoon began to threat.

"Could you guys _not_ settle this like men?" said a voice, who interrupted the raccoon. Reecoon looked to his right to see Ponytail standing in the walk way.

Reecoon laughed nervously, thinking Ponytail might have heard them. "Ha, um, sure." He then blurt out the question, "What did you hear?"

Ponytail answered, "Only you wanting to sock Rudolph for some reason. Well anyway, the plane is about to take off." She then walked away.

Reecoon sighed. "You," he pointed at Rudolph. "are very lucky she didn't hear a word."

Rudolph just calmly laid back on his seat. "Don't sweat it bro, just be glad you're close to each other as it is. You'll sweep her off her feet real soon." _I hope so_, Reecoon thought.

Just as the reindeer finished his sentence, the plane began to turn on its jets. The entire plane began to move down the runway and towards the tunnel. Reecoon saw a seat belt attached to his seat, then put it on. Right after he did, a speaker rang and grabbed everyone's attention.

Snowball's voice then projected through the speaker. "Everyone please be seated as the plane leaves the hanger. Put your seat belts on and wait for the bell before you roam around again. Thank you." The speaker hung up.

Everyone did as told, and the plane began to go faster. Right when they were about to enter the tunnel, the plane lifted off the runway and began to fly through the tunnel almost straight up. Lights were in the tunnel, being there so the pilot wouldn't crash.

Sunlight began to show in the tunnel. At that moment, the plane shot out of the exit and out into the open air. No scratches or damages happened to the vehicle while they were in the tunnel, so they went smoothly up into the air. Clouds hung up high and the sun shined low in the sky, saying it was only morning. Houses looked small already and no humans were out of their homes at the moment.

Reecoon felt his stomach go in circles from being exposed to the plane's speed. _So this is what it's like to be on a roller coaster. _Soon the plane began to reach the height of the clouds. It looked like a cushiony land you could walk on.

After being up in the clouds for a few minutes, the speaker turned on and a bell rang. Through the speaker, Snowball said, "You are now allowed to roam around the jet. Thank you for listening to our instructions." She hung up.

Rudolph unbuckled his seat belt and put his back hooves up on the table. He looked over at Reecooon. "So, you gonna make yo' move?"

"Alright, alright, I'll go find her." The raccoon unbuckled his seat belt and started roaming the walk way. Webkinz were in different places, talking to each other. Some were looking over the backs of their seats and others were talking across the walk way.

Meanwhile, Snowball was just about to sit next to the pilot and help when she noticed a tail sticking out one of the seats. It was long, thin, and white. _Did Ginger come along? _Snowball then walked past the Webkinz to the tail, whose indeed was Ginger's.

Snowball saw her looking out the window. She tapped the young mouse's shoulder and asked, "Hi Ginger. I didn't realize you had come with. Since you did, I'm going to have to put you with one of the older Webkinz; I don't want you to get lost while were in Paris."

Ginger frowned, and replied unhappily. "Awwww. It's not that dangerous! I can find my way around."

Snowball wished she could trust her, but she was still a kid and needed to be taken care of. "I'm sorry, but you need to be watched over." Right then, someone said, "I can watch her."

Snowball turned to the voice and noticed Oliver. She agreed immediately, happy to find someone right off the bat. "Thank you. I appreciate your offering." She nodded. Ginger pouted, and then Snowball went back to the pilot room and helped.

Then after, Buster decided it would be a perfect opportunity between him and Princess. He found her near the back of the plane.

Princess was leaning back on the wall doing nothing. Buster snuck up next to her and started flirting with her. "You may be a coyote but you are very foxy."

Princess looked over to him and rolled her eyes. "Do you need something?"

Buster smiled. "All I need is a date. Care to fill in the blank?"

Princess started to walk away saying, "Ugh, You wish."

"Oh, you can't resist me." Buster said silently. He then went back to his seat, where Moonlight, Louis were. Rudolph joined them a few minutes later.

Lastly within that hour, Reecoon found Ponytail with Snowcone and Dots. _Okay, don't mess up don't mess up don't mess up..._

Reecoon gulped, then walked towards her. The three girls noticed him, but only Ponytail greeted him. "Hi Reecoon, what's up?"

Reecoon, being nervous, accidentally said the most stupidest thing he could say. "What's up? Um...er, the plane is. Hehe..." _Darn it._

Everyone awkwardly stared at him as he just smiled to play it off. Snowcone, after about ten seconds, said, "Okay...Dots, let's see how Lacy is doing, shall we?"

Dots played along. "Yes. Ponytail, we'll leave you and Reecoon alone, okay?" Without waiting for an answer, she and Snowcone walked away.

"That was really weird." Ponytail said. Reecoon thought, _I am so lucky she doesn't know they know._

Reecoon finally got himself to ask. "Ponytail, may I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Reecoon made himself say, "Can you...possibly, maybe...hang out...with me at Paris? Just you and me?" Not to make it obvious, he quickly added, "Because I want you to experience the trip with a guy who won't abandon you for his career." _I really hope using Rudolph for a reason is good enough._

Ponytail smiled. "You're right. I needed to take my mind off Rudolph for a while, and I think you're the guy to do it. Thanks Reecoon." She then walked away to another bunch of friends.

_I got away as a lucky animal. This trip may be a miracle._ He then walked away to his seat and tried to sleep.

About seven hours went by and they still weren't in Paris. They were almost at the edge of the ocean, and were about to go through the portal to Webkinz World Paris, France. Almost everyone was asleep, and Princess was at the front of the plane talking to the pilots, Snowball, and a wolf in a pilot's cap.

The speaker then came on again, waking up all the Webkinz. "Please buckle up your seat belts, we are about to enter the Webkinz Dimension Portal. Thank you." Reecoon yawned and looked out his window.

A beach was seen with humans on it, and he noticed that they were under the clouds. The ocean was calm, no huge waves were washing over each other. Paris was only miles away and Reecoon was excited for it. _The city of lights and love. It will be perfect for me and Ponytail._

Reecoon buckled his seat belt. The speaker said, "We are now entering the portal." It hung up. Reecoon looked out his window again.

A rip in the sky formed, looking to be the portal. Inside it looked no different than out side of it. Reecoon stayed in his seat, and instantly felt the plane move faster. Before he even knew what was going on, they all entered the portal. The plane mildly shook, then stopped.

The speaker turned back on and said, "We have successfully went through the portal. Welcome to Webkinz World Europe."

It didn't look much different than the human world, except the only difference was there were no humans; Webkinz instead were everywhere. He couldn't figure out where they were (Portugal/Spain), since he and the others don't learn very much from the outside world.

The speaker turned on. "I will now answer some of the questions that may be confusing you. Webkinz World is no longer animated; instead, it is now like the human world except humans do not live here. Plus, 2D animation is so 2010."

Snowball went on. "Do Webkinz age? Of course they do! They go from kids to elders like humans do. Again, it is like the human world, except no humans exist here. In other news, we are about to land in an hour. Thank you."

Reecoon felt butterflies in his stomach, millions of them. He hoped nothing would get in the way between him and his crush, starting from when they land.

Meanwhile, Snowcone, Dots, and Lacy were talking to each other about Paris. Snowcone had brought up a more serious topic.

Snowcone stared dreamily at Fetcher, and sighed. "Do ya two think he'll propose to me? It would be so romantic, don'tcha think?"

Dots and Lacy looked at each other shockingly. Dots said, "Er...Snowcone, marriage is a lot to think about. Doug and I thought about it for weeks, _together. _I think he would have talked to you about it." She then added, "Plus where is Fetcher going to get a ring?"

Snowcone ignored the terrier's concern. "But it's not like ya can't dream 'bout it."

Lacy whispered into Dots' ear. "I don't really think it's going to happen, so she should be let down herself."

Dots nodded, agreeing. Back to Reecoon, who was daydreaming his moment with Ponytail. In his thoughts, he and Ponytail were standing on the Eiffel Tower...

A large jolt hit the plane, interrupting his thoughts. The jolt vibrated all around the plane, making it feel like an earthquake. To see the disturbance, he looked out his window to see a military fighter jet fly by. Two more went past them, and then the first one. They looked to be circling around the plane.

A siren inside the plane started to go off, and the speaker went on. "We are under attack. Stay seated, we will handle this."

Reecoon looked down the walk way to see Snowball and Princess taking over the plane's steering. The wolf stood back and watched the two spys. During their take over, something hit against the plane's side, sounding like bullets. _Their shooting at us? This must be serious! _Snowball yelled through the speaker. "We cannot do any direct action. We are going to full speed to escape the attackers."

Right after, the plane picked up speed and shot right past the fighter jets. The sudden increase in flight went on for only a few minutes before slowing down just a bit. The speaker turned back on. "The attackers are no where to be seen." Everyone, who had been scared during the entire experience, became more relaxed. "And if you look out your window, you will see our destination! Welcome to Paris, France!"

Reecoon, along with the rest of the plane, heard shrieks of delight from Hazzel and Blossom. Everyone looked out their window to see the Eiffel Tower under the sunny, clear afternoon sky. Reecoon felt more nervous than before. _What am I going to do? _He thought for a moment._ I got it! I'll show her around Paris, and then we can have lunch on the Eiffel Tower. _He paused after realizing what he had said sounded abnormal._ Wait, lunch? Oh, right. Webkinz World is the similar to the human world._

As they were about to land, Reecoon thought of what he and Ponytail were going to do other than just tour the city of love. The speaker turned back on during his thoughts. "We are just about to land. Before you leave, I want to say one thing: Anyone here may be the thief and villain. Try not to make any friends, and do not give anything away. Trust _no one_."

**Trust no one? We will see about that. Three things:**

**One: Lol, I felt like I'm writing ridiculousness during the first part of this chapter.**

**Two: I AM SO SORRY. I HAVE BEEN SO LAZY. I hate being lazy. And I have been even more lazy by going into MLP mode and looking at fan made animations. Moving on.**

**Three: The Warriors fanfiction will continue. I was just waiting until I was done with this chapter. Anyway, Good bye til next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Arrival

Reecoon looked out the plane's window, and gazed at the Eiffel Tower once more. He thought, _That's where Ponytail and I will fall in love. The top of the Eiffel Tower will be the perfect place! _He thought about the moment while the plane began to land at an airport.

The plane landed, and the Webkinz heard the speaker turn on. "We have successfully landed in Webkinz World, Paris, France. Before you leave, I will give you tips about how to complete your mission: You must not tell anyone you are from the agency, it will then jeopardize the entire mission. You can go anywhere in Paris but you mustn't be too suspicious while in public. Anyone at all could be the villain we are searching for. That is all, you may leave." It hung up.

The Webkinz, one by one, exited the plane by going through the way they came in. They got out, and started to head their way to the hotel. It was about a ten minute walk before they were to enter the hotel. They checked in, and went up a few floors to the hall way in which every bedroom door was. They all had a total of 5 rooms, four Webkinz in each room.

Reecoon was assigned into room 15, with Oliver, Nickel, and Fetcher. He entered the room and saw two queen sized beds, a TV, a balcony outside, and a bathroom. While he and his roommates were getting settled, Snowball came in to say, "As I said to the others, If any of you need me, I'll be in room 10." She then left.

After Reecoon and his roommates decided who got which beds, he went into the hallway to see which room Ponytail was in. The other Webkinz were also looking for their friends, so he might be able to see Ponytail in the crowd. He was right, and saw her peeking out a door three doors down. He went past the crowd and came up to her.

She noticed him, and greeted the raccoon with a 'hi'. Reecoon asked, "So, remember on the plane you said we could hang out and tour Paris together?"

"That's right! We can go now, if you like." suggested Ponytail. Reecoon nodded with a smile. The two Webkinz then walked out of the hotel and into the streets of Paris.

Reecoon had gotten a map earlier and began the tour. They decided first to go to the Louvre, the famous museum. The saw many things that interested them on the way, such as what the French Webkinz looked like and what went on in the streets. Shos they had never seen or heard of before were lined together.

Reecoon had to look at his map a lot and had to figure out which road was which and what place was where. Ponytail helped him a bit, and soon enough they were at the tall building that held famous pieces of the finest art. They walked up to it, looking at the structure of the building.

They entered and were amazed. They gazed around at a large hallway filled with French Webkinz and paintings. They began to walk around the halls to find the Mona Lisa, since that was all they knew. The two Webkinz then began a conversation.

"I can't believe were actually in Paris, the city of love! I hope my true love will come." said Ponytail, who smiled dreamily.

Reecoon felt slightly worried. _What if she finds someone in Paris to be with? _He quickly changed the subject so the pony wouldn't think about it. "I hope so. And what do you think about Leanardo da Vinci and his paintings?"

"Yeah, he was a great artist. But what makes me wonder is why some people are curious about Mona Lisa's smile. It's just a smile; it shouldn't be anything special."

_But some smiles are special. _He stopped his thought. _Wait, I'm here to actually get my plan into motion! Stop daydreaming!, _he scolded himself. "That is a bit weird. They should be wondering who she is instead of the mystery of her expression." Reecoon replied, jokingly.

Ponytail giggled. "Yeah." She looked ahead. "Ooh, look! There it is!"

The pony pointed to a painting at the end of the hallway. Reecoon looked at the painting and saw that it was the Mona Lisa. They both quickly walked to it and gazed at it.

Instead of having it be a human, it was a Webkinz Golden Retriever. Her fur was darkened with the rest of the painting, and her smile was the same like it was in the human world. It really was a master piece.

Ponytail and Reecoon stared at for a few minutes with comments drifting in their minds about it, then moved on to quickly exiting the place. They decided it was a good time to have lunch, since it was already four o' clock there. Plus, Reecoon was eager to ask Ppnytail if they could be on the Eiffel Tower.

They easily found a cafe with a french name that meant "Sweet Smiles Cafe". They both sat down outside at a round table with an umbrella over it with two chairs. The table and the chairs were made of metal with swirled legs and back. The table was the same type but it had a white cloth with gold leaf embroidered edges. Lastly, the umbrella was plain white.

After a few minutes of talking, a menu was placed in front of them by a waitress, which was a calico cat. She wore an average waitress outfit, with the design of a green floral pattern with a white front.

She spoke in a french accent with a smile. "Bonjour. J'suis Caroline, ce que vous souhaitez boire pour commencer?"

Reecoon was confused, but then realized she didn't know they spoke English. He then asked, questionly, "Do you speak English?"

"Yes, sorry. Hello, I am Caroline. What would you like to drink?" she asked.

Reecoon went first. "Just a water." Ponytail said the same.

Caroline nodded and wrote it down on a note pad. She left, and the two continued their conversation.

Reecoon asked, "So, where would you like to go next?"

Ponytail thought for a second. "I don't know! There's so much to do yet we only have three days-" She paused, then whispered in realization of something. "Oh shoot, were supposed to be looking for the bad guy!"

Reecoon then remembered. They both had been looking forward to having fun that they completely forgot. He then said, "Oh, right. We can search tomorrow. I want to ask you something."

Ponytail looked at him curiously. Reecoon cleared his throat and said, "Ponytail, would you like to-"

"Here you go!" Caroline had come back with their glasses of water. She placed them down on the table and then asked, "Do you know what you two would like for your meal?"

Annoyed that he had been interrupted, Reecoon just let out a sigh and casually said, "No. Not yet."

"I'll be back in a few minutes to ask you again." She left.

Reecoon continued. "As I was saying, would you, maybe, like to go to the top of the Eiffel Tower tonight?" He added, "Only because it would be the best time to do so."

Ponytail smiled. "Oh, that would be wonderful!"

Smiling widely, the raccoon squealed, "Really?" He then quickly said, "Oh, uh, I mean, that would be great. Meet me at eight?"

"Perfect!"

The two then left the cafe, and their drinks without paying, and wandered off to somewhere else. They then made one last stop to the Notre Dame. It was then seven o'clock when they were walking along shops on the streets.

Reecoon thought it was a good time to head back to the hotel. He then said to Ponytail, "Ponytail, I'm going to go back to the hotel. Are we still meeting each other on the Eiffel Tower?"

"Of course! I'll go head over there once we get you to the hotel." They both then walked over to the hotel, where they departed. Ponytail went off to the tower as Reecoon entered the building. Reecoon walked up to his room.

When he was going through the hallway, Rudolph came out of his room. The reindeer saw him, ran to him, and asked, "Okay, you gotta tell me you asked her out."

Reecoon replied, "It's okay, I asked her to come to the Eiffel Tower with me in an hour. Happy?"

"Yes, mostly 'cause you got what you've been chasin' fo'. Same thing's with my career." Rudolph replied.

Reecoon looked at him, confused. "What career?"

"Duh, my dancin' career! Where have you been these past two years?" Rudolph said harshly.

_I have either been trying to get Ponytail or looking at the fact that you've never put on a show. _Reecoon ended the conversation. "Well, I have to get ready. I don't want to mess this up." He entered his bedroom.

He closed the door and turned around. No one was there. He then jumped onto his bed and yelled, "Yes!" He fell back and stared into the ceiling.

_Finally! The plan's going to work! As long as nothing gets in the way, this night will be perfect. _Reecoon then began to prepare for his sort-of date.

**OH MY STARCLAN CAROLINE MADE AN APPEARANCE! You'll know more about her after the story is done. Well, the next chapter is going to involve two things: Shopping and shopping. Yep.**


	4. Chapter 4: Shopping on the Job

**Okay, just so you know, I tried to make the shopping malls accurate but everything got confusing so I just made a mall called M. C. Jenny and a bunch of other names like that for other shops. That is all.**

"Omg! Can you believe were, like, at the most famous shopping center ever?" said Blossom. Once the Webkinz had landed and arrived at the hotel to check in, Hazzel and Blossom had gone around Paris to find a mall called M. C. Jenny, the most famous mall on earth. They did know about the mission, but they decided to take a detour to go shopping. They would investigate the place tomorrow if they remembered. In this case, they won't remember.

Hazzel squealed in delight. "I know, right? Think of all the clothing we can get with the thirty thousand kinzcash we have!"

Blossom said, concerned, "Don't you think our owner would get mad at us for spending her kinzcash?"

They both looked at each other, and both said, "Nope!" and laughed.

The entered the large mall and gazed around in awe. It was two stories high with almost every store possible on each side of the mall. It was like any other mall, but it had more abstract designs. It also had summer decorations hanging from the ceiling. "Omg! This is the best mall ever!" commented Hazzel.

They ran to the first store they saw; which is called Mango. They browsed around the store to find anything good to wear.

Blossom rummaged through some dresses and said, "I cannot believe we are in this mall at this very second! This is like, the totally best day in the history of anything!"

Hazzel replied, "I totes know!" She pulled out a shirt from a rack. It was white with a blue, sparkly heart on it. It came with a belt and darker blue scarf. She looked at it, disgusted, and asked Blossom, "Who in their right mind would wear such a dark color? It's summer, not the middle of winter!"

Blossom looked at the top with the same reaction. She gasped. "You are absolutely right! It would be horrendous if someone were to put that on!"

Hazzel put the shirt back and looked on a different rack. She found a pink shirt with a black jean jacket. There were matching black sunglasses attached to it with bedazzled clear, plastic gems.

Hazzel smiled and showed it to Blossom. "Now this it what I'm talking about. Black may be a dark color, but it goes with everything!"

They combed through the store a few more times before buying their items; in fact, they spent almost a thousand Kinzcash just in that one store.

They went to any other stores they could and bought all the 'stylish' outfits. They went to Millie's, Infinity 51, and stopped by the Sugar Shop to get some candy too. They practically spent the entire day spending kinzcash on dozens of outfits.

They did take a shopping break and went to go find a spa. They did actually find one, and signed up then and there for an appointment. Hazzel got her fur washed, a fur trim, and her nails done, but not painted. Blossom got her feathers washed, her nails done, also not painted, and beak shined. They left refreshed and happy.

Finally, when they did a bit more shopping and couldn't carry any more shopping bags, they walked back to the hotel and plopped all of their bags onto their bed. They then had a mini fashion show right in the bedroom.

Hazzel was the first to present her outfit. She wore the pink shirt and glasses with the jacket, but had also put on a black skort, pink high heel shoes, and a black beret. She strutted around the room, posing ever few seconds. After a few minutes, she flopped on her bed, still wearing the outfit, waiting while Blossom made her own.

Blossom came out of the bathroom, shown to have a yellow sun hat with a tan feather in the band, along with a bright, purple, tank top with a yellow, flowered boa. The peacock also wore purple high heels too, but it has a band over the foot and the toes showed. For an accessory, Blossom was holding a yellow paper umbrella with a flower design on it.

After their outfit experiment, they laid down on their beds with their clothes on and did what some of any other girls would do: put on nail polish while gossiping and listening to music.

Hazzel put on black nail polish, to match the outfit, and listened to the song, "Story of my Life" on the radio. She said to Blossom, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe we should do something other than shop during this vacation."

Blossom agreed. "Maybe your right. Wait," she paused and thought for a moment. "Weren't we supposed to do something else? Like why are we on this vacation?"

Hazzel replied, not caring for the reason. "Idk. Well, whatever it is, I don't think it was important."

The song ended and someone french started speaking with music in the background. _"Bonjour all of France! Gale Gazelle here, and I would like to announce to you that an American artist has come to visit France. She is none other than: Retrieva! We will be playing her new song, 'Can't Remember to Forget You'!" _The song immediately played.

Hazzel and Blossom shrieked in excitement. "Retrieva is here in France right now? This is amazing!" shouted Hazzel.

The two girls tended to like female artists such as Retrieva. They practically listened to it every time their owner wasn't on the computer, which was almost never.

"We have got to go meet her!" said Blossom.

The two BFFs started singing and dancing on the bed. They didn't care if anyone heard, they were just excited.

Hazzel and Blossom stopped to take a breath. Hazzel suggested, "If we're going to see her, we need to know where she is."

Coincidentally, in the middle of the song, the announcer came back on and said, _"Want to meet the famous golden retriever but don't know where she is? She will be at a concert live at the Paris Dance Competition tomorrow. The ADC will be at the Pomeranian Ballroom on Day Street with the address of..."_

"Blossom! Write this down!" Hazzel demanded, interrupting the message.

"Way ahead of you!" Blossom took out a piece of paper and a pencil out of nowhere and started to write down the address.

_"...B274 Day Street. This is the only time I will be saying this. If you have heard this, then you will be the one of the luckiest animals there. Admission is one hundred points (50 Kinzcash). Be the first ten there, and you will get a wrist band to meet Retrieva!"_ The song continued after the announcement was over.

Hazzel and Blossom looked at each other, their smiles growing wider. They screamed again and spent the rest of the day in their hotel room.

**HEY BLOSSOM AND HAZZEL! YOU OWE ME 10,000 KINZCASH! This isn't the first time my Webkinz did this. Buster had his room redone and it cost me a couple thousand kinzcash. Well anyways, looks like certain Webkinz are slacking off quite a bit. Will they get some sense in their heads? Probably not!**

**And I always wondered what it would be like if these two ever meet Shakira. But who ever said that they both will meet them? **

**Just to clarify, Infinity 51 is Forever 21, Mango is Papaya, Millie's is Tilly's, and Sugar Shop is the Sweet Factory. Well I'll be gone. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Love at First Sight

Ponytail had just left the hotel. She had agreed to the hang out with Reecoon and was happy about it. She was also completely oblivious to the fact that it was a date instead. Whenever she and Reecoon hung out, she had thought of it as bonding time instead of what Reecoon had thought of as a 'romantic moment'. Ponytail would soon know the truth.

She began walking to the Eiffel Tower, while admiring Paris along the way. The sky was completely clear, making the day feel perfect. She saw many Webkinz walking from place to place wearing berets, which again felt odd for Ponytail since she lives in California and all. The strangest thing was that it felt like a bit back in time with all the shops and the occasional street performers, though the performers were modern.

She made it to the Eiffel Tower and gazed at the structure. It was the largest thing she had ever seen. She walked to the middle of it and looked up. She stood on her hind legs, and then walked a few paces backwards while still looking up; that was a mistake. She tripped over a rock and fell backwards, but never hit the ground.

In front of her, catching her, was a brown Arabian horse. He was smiling a friendly smile, and his eyes stared right into Ponytail's. Ponytail felt like her entire world slowed down, and all that she could do or ever wanted to do would be to look into her somewhat savior's eyes.

He pulled her back onto her feet, and shook her hand. "Bonjour, Madame, or mademoiselle. I presume you speak English?"

Ponytail nodded, blushing. The horse continued. "My name is Joseph. What might you be called?"

Joseph's voice seemed to paralyze Ponytail, and she sheepishly said, "Ponytail."

"What a lovely name for a lovely pony." complimented Joseph. Ponytail blushed.

They stayed quiet for a few seconds before Joseph asked, "So, you visiting?"

"Um...yeah. My friends and I came here just a few hours ago." She tried not to say her secret identity while talking to him.

Joseph replied, "I guess I'm glad I met you just in time." Ponytail blushed again.

Ponytail asked, "So, are you visiting too?"

"No, I actually live here. It's a great place to be in."

After another few seconds of silence, Joseph asked, "So, this may be awkward asking a complete stranger, but do you want to go on a walk with me?" Ponytail nodded.

The two began to walk away from the Eiffel Tower and strolled along the shops. Ponytail had forgotten all about her meeting with Reecoon. Joseph and Ponytail began to start a conversation. The two started to feel more comfortable with each other.

"So Joseph, were you doing anything before I ran into you?" asked Ponytail.

Joseph thought for a moment. "Nope. I was just roaming until I got distracted by your beauty." Ponytail thought she could melt from all the compliments the horse was giving.

Joseph said, "Okay, I'll stop with the compliments. I know this is sort of sudden or whatever, but would you like to go see a show with me tomorrow? I'll buy you a ticket."

Ponytail nodded with a smile. "Of course! I can't wait." Joseph made a large smile on his face, his eyes lighting up. This made Ponytail giggle from his reaction. They kept on talking until they reached a cafe. It was the same one that Ponytail went to with Reecoon.

Joseph and Ponytail stopped at one of the restaurant's outdoor tables. Joseph said, "This is one of my favorite places to go. Mostly because I have a friend that works here." They both sat down at the table they were next to.

Almost instantly, the waitress Caroline came out of the building and walked over to the table. She happily said, "Joseph! It's so nice to see you! How's everything been?" Joseph was about to answer when the calico cat turned her head to Ponytail and asked, "Oh, hello! You're that pony I saw earlier, right?" Ponytail nodded. Caroline asked, "Where'd your raccoon friend go?"

"He went back to the hotel he and I were staying at." While Ponytail answered, she saw Joseph's face turn saddened for one second before it returned normal. She didn't ask about it.

Caroline nodded. "Oh, okay." She turned back to Joseph. "Sorry, what were you going to say?"

"Oh, just that everything was normal." After he answered, Caroline took out a notebook and a pen. Joseph and Ponytail both ordered a drink, then the cat went away.

Ponytail asked, "So, how did you and her meet?"

"In the sixth grade. We were best friends."

Ponytail also asked, "And were you guys together? Like, together-together?"

Joseph was quiet for a moment. He sighed and responded, "Honestly, we both did like each other, and we would have been together if her studies weren't in the way. Inconvenient, right?"

Ponytail shrugged. "Well, maybe you two weren't meant to be. Not that I'm doubting you two."

"No, no, it's fine. I'm just happy Caroline's still my friend." said Joseph. Caroline then came back with two cups of water. She put them on the table and left.

Ponytail took a sip, then said, "So, do you have a job?"

Joseph looked like he was about to answer, but then he partially lowered his head in shame. "No. I wish I did."

"Then how do you live in your apartment? Don't you need kinzcash to live here?" Ponytail said, concerned.

"I...live with another animal. His name is Christopher. He helps me out. We were also best friends along with Caroline."

Ponytail wondered why he was saying a lot of personal things. "Why do you tell me this stuff?"

Joseph looked to be thinking on that question. He finally said, "I don't know. I don't really have anyone to talk to much anymore. Christopher has been on a trip for a month in Africa. He'll be back in another month, but I'm feeling lonely again." He looked down, upset.

Ponytail sympathetically said, "It's okay. I'm here for you. You can talk to me about anything okay?" She didn't know why she was saying that, but she felt sorry for him.

Joseph smiled, then said, "You know, your the third kindest person I've ever met. The only other two being Christopher and Caroline. I don't know why, but I just want to tell you this. I was pretty alone before I met Christopher and..." He trailed off. He then changed the subject. "Never mind, let's talk about something happier than my past. What about your life?"

Ponytail was about to say something before Joseph interrupted. "Wait, you said you had a raccoon friend. Are you and that raccoon dating?"

Ponytail thought that question was the weirdest thing she had ever heard. "What? Me and Reecoon? No, no, no. We're not dating, I promise. Were just friends."

Joseph looked to be relieved. "Oh, okay. So, about your life?"

"Oh, yeah. I..." She didn't know whether or not to say she was from another dimension or not. She then finally decided she shouldn't mention it. "I live in California. I live with a few friends, and a neighborhood filled with more. You have no idea how many Webkinz I hang out with. And I have so much fun all the time! We have a few parties once in a while, we go to the beach, we film videos...we just live the normal US life." She saw that Joseph's face showed envy, and the pony instantly regretted saying that.

"Sorry." said Ponytail.

Joseph shook his head. "You have nothing to apologize for. I just wish I had a good life like yours. But who knows, maybe that could happen."

**Reecoon I am so sorry this had to happen. Joseph just came up to your woman and stole her. But you guys are going to have to wait until after the next two chapters. In the next one, Buster will be up in da club!**

**Buster: Yeah, and I'll be showing off my slick moves!**

**Me: Don't get too excited. And you better be home by 11.**

**Buster: Stop mothering me! **

**Me: I'm your owner, I have to mother you!**

**That was awkward...**

**Oh, and sorry if it was a bit short, I didn't really have much I can build off of in this chapter. Okay, so, bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Amateur Hour

***Warning* This chapter is rated T just in case.**

While the other Webkinz have been doing things that were simple and calm, Buster and his three best friends found an open club during the day when they arrived. The club was called Hang Time, except the name was in french.

When they first entered the club, they saw many, many Webkinz dressed in fancy, or casual, clothing. There was a dance floor with a ginormous disco flashing colorful lights everywhere. Most of the Webkinz we holding wine glasses (which had water in them instead). Somewhere around the club, there was a bar; it only had sodas, milkshakes, water, coffee, etc., but no alcohol.

The song 'Moves Like Jagger' was playing at the moment. Large speakers were placed a various places, blaring the music, and pillars were placed to support the tall ceiling.

Buster stood in the entrance of the club in awe along with his friends. "This is where we are meant to be! Let's party!"

When he was about to continue forward, a tall bulldog blocked his way. He was wearing a tuxedo and was holding a clipboard with a pen.

The bulldog spoke in a deep voice. "You may not pass if you are not on the list, or if you do not follow the requirements to attend here. What is your name?"

Buster looked at the dog defensively and confidently. "The name's Buster. My friends are Louis, Moonlight, and Rudolph." He pointed to his friends as he said each name. The three crossed their arms in a 'don't mess with me' way.

"Rudolph? You're kidding right? Are you talking about that Christmas story?" The bulldog chuckled.

Rudolph pushed past Buster, stood in front of the bulldog, and and pointed at him as he said, "Fo' yo information, yes. But that doesn't mean I ain't tough. Now, you better move, punk. 'Cause you don't wanna mess with me!"

The bulldog rolled his eyes. "Obviously. Fine, you may all pass. Enjoy." The bulldog took a step to the left to let the four Webkinz enter.

Buster and his friends walked closer to the dance floor. Buster gazed around the area excitedly. "Let's dance!"

Before Buster could jump onto the dance floor, Louis pulled him back. The lion said, "But Webkinz will be watching us." Rudolph and Moonlight agreed.

"Aw, come on! It's not like we're going to be judged harshly by anyone!" The Boston terrier then ran to the dance floor.

Immediately, the song 'Party Rock Anthem' came on. Buster started to breakdance to the beat. Other Webkinz made a circle around him and watched him, cheering.

Buster was dancing as if he was a professional. Many of the French Webkinz were amazed, since most of them have never seen this type of dancing before. Rudolph, Louis, and Moonlight kept watching, too nervous to be in front of a crowd. The dance crew had never performed in a public place before, and were unprepared to. Buster was going to fix that.

The black and white dog then took a microphone from the DJ table and chanted, "Rudolph! Rudolph! Rudolph! Rudolph!"

The rest of the crowd chanted with him. Rudolph said, "Nuh-uh! I ain't getting' on dis dance floor, and ya can't make me!" He crossed his arms and planted his hooves to the spot.

"Will you at least _sing_?" asked Buster.

Rudolph had a thing for singing, or in this case, rapping. He made up his own lyrics instead of rapping songs by humans, since most of them make complete nonsense, or it wasn't appropriate for him.

The words struck Rudolph like a lightning bolt. He ran to Buster, swiped the microphone, and talked into it. "You bet I am!"

He was about to sing when three Webkinz went past the crowd and onto the dance floor. They were two black poodles, and one pink poodle in front of them. The crowd went quiet as the poodles walked up to Buster and Rudolph. Moonlight and Louis sensed it to be trouble, and joined their friends.

"Bonjour, paysons. Que pouriezvous des amateurs être fait ici, hm?" said the pink poodle, sounding taunting even if the four couldn't understand her.

"Mind if you repeat that in english?" asked Moonlight.

"My apologies. I said, 'Hello, peasants. Vhat might you amateurs be doing here?'. Or do you vant me to translate zhat into your 'ghetto' language?" She and the other poodles snickered, along with a few others from the circling crowd.

Buster was going to react, but Rudolph talked first. "We ain't peasants or amateurs. We happen to be professional dancers where we come from." The reindeer smirked as he made a smart remark. "And who says a bunch of girls came stop us men from dancing!"

"And you hear that," said Buster. "I think that's the sound of a human owner looking for their poodle named fluffy."

"Oooooooooh! Burn!" Louis said, trying to make it seem like it was a burn.

The crowd was silent, and the poodles just stared at them blankly. It was as if a cricket was chirping. The pink poodle replied, "Ze only sound I hear is ze barking of an American mutt failing at talking to us."

That was the phrase that made the crowd roar with laughter. Buster and his friends were humiliated and almost failed to hide it. Just then, Louis challenged the dogs.

"If you think you're so slick, then why don't you go against us in a rapping and dancing face off. Then we can see who is better."

"Very vell, but we cannot start before we have introduced each other. I am Pearl Plume, and zhey are Violet Andre," Pearl pointed to her left, "And Belle Besne." Pearl pointed to her right.

Moonlight leaned over to Louis and whispered, "How does she tell the difference between them?"

"I have no idea."

Buster said, "I am Buster, and they are Moonlight, Louis, and Rudolph."

"Rudolph? Let me guess, ze reindeer is going to call for St. Nicolaus and his elves to sing 'Jingle Bells'." The poodles laughed.

"What's with my name? Blame my owner fo' my name, fo' Ganz's sake!" Rudolph said, annoyed.

Violet commented, "Your owner? You mean you are not free Webkinz? I can almost say I feel sorry for you!"

Buster had enough with the insults. "Enough talking!" He looked over to Rudolph and said to him, "You rap to them, and we dance."

"Got it." replied the reindeer.

Pearl said to her allies, "I vill handle zhis so-called rapping vhile you two _dance._" She took a microphone that was offered by Belle and said, "May ze best dancers and singer win."

The DJ put on a beat, and crowd, which was still where they were, watched. Buster, Moonlight and Louis started to break dance. The black poodles were confused from the music and dancing, but ignored it when they began to do ballet. Pearl waited, making the assumption that Rudolph was supposed to start rapping first.

Rudolph was a bit nervous, but gained more confidence once he started. "Okay. One, two, three, four!"

_Just 'cause yo' French doesn't mean you're good,_

_I've had practice, understood?_

_I may have an owner who keeps me inside,_

_but from what I know dis place has died._

_I be with my friends hangin' day and night,_

_when you've been 2d in computer light._

_You makin' friends who ya can't tell apart,_

_I'm surprised yo toy didn't leave Walmart._

The crowd cheered for Rudolph, but Pearl didn't seem impressed. The poodle said, "Such a beginner. I think I can do better. But who am I kidding, I can do better!"

_I'm surprised you can sing but I guess I thought less_

_vhen your name was addressed, I confess._

_But as a singer and dancer I was right,_

_vhen your so-called gang put up fight._

_I have a Webkinz host vhile you are barely a part of a holiday,_

_I say, the host plays a part vhile you stay inside all day._

_Try to do better and not get beaten by a woman,_

_because you're grammar and posture are the start of your Webkinz account ban._

The crowd was even louder when Pearl finished, making Rudolph enraged. The reindeer rapped a response.

_I may not have a host, but what are you,_

_strutting along without you're brain havin' a clue._

_No woman is beatin' me at mah own game,_

_when I perfectly know she's spoiled and lame._

_Yo' dancers aren't even capturin' the Kinz,_

_while mine are __blowin' their minds with our foreign head spins._

_I came here to do justice not to deal with ya, punk,_

_no get outta my face since your popularity shrunk._

The crowd went wild, but round one was only over. A round two had begun for Pearl.

_How cute, you zhink you won, __but I am not a wild animal, unlike you, from the street._

_I so happen to be a __professional singer who cannot be beat._

_Now excuse me vhile I give you the medical bill_

_to fill vhile you write your will because of the burn zhat you need to chill._

_Your argument is invalid, since zhey are all lies,_

_zhey are so far-fetched that I zhink you're terrier vould need to find them in the skies._

_All this time your rap vill lose,_

_because during zhis rap you seem to snooze._

The crowd cheered, which worried Rudolph. He glanced at the dancers, and they seem to be having a conflict of their own. The black poodles look like their trying to trip Moonlight, Buster, and Louis over. Rudolph thought, _What do those mutts think they're doing? And can't my friends be able to defend themselves?_ The word 'defend' gave Rudolph an idea. _That's it! Pearl is using a defensive rap! Maybe I could do that somehow..._

_Go ahead, have yo' fancy croissants and french berets,_

_but Americans have Hollywood and LA._

_You think the city of love is now perfected?  
_

_Ever since you stepped inta dis club your hatred got this place infected._

_Sorry hun, but high heels aren't gonna save your pelt_

_when your fame and dignity has melt._

_You and yo' bird friends can leave the lime light_

_once I'm done turning your flamingo fur white._

_Did I call you and yo' friends a bird?_

_When you walked in, you were more like chickens, I heard!_

_Are ya turning to the narrator and saying, 'line'?_

_'cause my time is here and now to humiliate you and shine!_

The crowd cheered the loudest they could for Rudolph when he finished. The rap battle was now over. The DJ put back on a different song as the crowd quieted down and moved on to something else. Pearl was frozen with her eyes wide opened. Her two dancers fell onto the floor from exhaustion while Rudolph's friends were standing up, not looking the least bit tired.

"You..." Pearl began, pointing at Rudolph. She angrily said, "I cannot believe you vould go as far as insulting fashion and our fur! A bit harsh in your words, no?"

"That's what ya get when ya mess with me and my friends."

"Very well. You defeated me and are now able to be in the Dance Competition."

"Competition? What do you mean?" Rudolph and his friends looked at Pearl.

"You do not know? I came to zhis club for ze Kinz to go against me, and I usually start off as confident enough to get a riot going. You four won ze test to enter ze competition." The pink poodle then pulled out a phone and typed something into it. She pressed a final button and then looked at Rudolph again. "And sorry about ze other dancers. Zhey're job is to see if your friends are tough enough to be in the world vide competition. They obviously are."

The black poodles seemed to have their breath back when they began walking back to their leader. Violet asked Pearl, "May we have a bit of fun? I'm tried from these weirdo Americans."

Belle didn't say anything, but nodded in a agreement. Pearl simply said, "Fine. But we need to leave in a half hour."

Rudolph was wondering about Belle, and decided to talk to her. The poodle seems to be quiet most of the time and didn't say a single insult to them. He followed her to a bar table while his friends went on dancing.

He watched her for a second before going up to her. Belle asked the bartender as she sat down on a stool. "Water, no lemon."

Rudolph casually walked up to her and sat on a stool next to her. He said, "Good game?"

"Sure! You guys are really great at, well, whatever you do." The poodle smiled.

"Really? And aren't ya supposed to be insultin' me or somethin'...?" Rudolph was confused as of why the dog wasn't as mean as her friends.

"Why would I insult you? I may be a part of that group, but I am not rude."

"Why do you hang out with them if you're not as mean as them?"

"Because they used to be my friends before fame got to them. Even if it was a part of the act to face off with you guys, they are still rude. I never changed." Just as Belle finished speaking, the bartender came back with a glass of water. He placed it on the counter near Belle and left.

Rudolph replied, "So, do you guys have a name fo' yo' group?"

"We are usually called the Sea Pearls. Not because Pearl is the leader, but because we each literally have a pearl necklace, and that we each are colors of pearls."

Rudolph was about to reply when he spotted a necklace around the dancer's neck. He apparently didn't notice it before because it blended in with her fur. He said, "Is dat one of the necklaces yo' talkin' about?"

Belle looked at her accessory and then back up to Rudolph. "Oh, yes. Pearl and Violet have one too, but they left it in our apartment. I always wear mine." She changed the subject. "So, how come I have never heard of you and your dance crew? You said in your harsh lyrics that you live somewhere else and _not_ in Webkinz World. How is that possible?"

Rudolph didn't get bothered by the fact that he had said something he shouldn't, and further evidence of how much he didn't care was in this sentence. "Well, I'm on a secret mission ta bring down some bad dude goin' around here. I took a jet to get from the human world ta this one. Impressed?"

"More like in disbelief."

"Whatever."

Suddenly, the crowd parted to let through a gazelle and a bird with a TV camera. The gazelle pulled Rudolph off the stool and in front of the camera. She said, "Bonjour, Paris. I am Gale Gazelle, and this is Rudolph..." Gale somehow got the other crew members in less than two seconds and put them in front of the camera. "...Buster, Moonlight, and Louis. They are this year's nominees for the Paris Dance Competition!"

The four Kinz were confused until they realized they were being filmed on national television. Buster took advantage of this. "I am the leader of this group,"-which was true-"and I am proud to be here for this occasion." The three others rolled their eyes at their friend's excuse to make himself look good.

"So Buster," the french reporter said, "what do you call your dance crew?"

"We call ourselves Dance Kinz. Simple name, explains the basic idea." He randomly put on a pair a shades. "Were the coolest group in all of California."

_What the heck does he think he's doing?_ Rudolph wondered what Buster was even trying to do. The two options looked to be that the terrier was trying to make himself look better with lies, or humiliate them later on when everyone knows the truth. Or both.

Belle wandered over to Rudolph and whispered, "Is it true you Kinz are known in California?"

"Not really. Though I would be surprised if he realized his mistake right now."

Gale smiled and replied to Buster. "Wonderful! Then I am sure you'll have a chance to win at the competition tomorrow."

"Oh, you know it."

_I would say this is normal, but he has never done this on TV or anywhere out of the house. _Rudolph then figured his friend would go back to normal after this was all over.

Buster was pretty much blocking his friends from being seen from the camera, but no one did anything about it. The camera turned off, and Gale went up to the four to give them VIP passes to be able to enter the building they were supposed to be at, which was . The TV Webkinz exited the club, and everything continued.

Buster said to his friends, "Let's head out and practice in our room." He then walked to the entrance as Louis and Moonlight followed him. Rudolph was about to follow too when he was held back by Belle.

"It was nice meeting you!" she said. She smiled as Rudolph left. The reindeer waved in response.

When the crew had exited the club, and shouted 'My eyes!' from being exposed to sunlight, Louis came up to Rudolph and said, "Looks like you made a new _friend_ with that other dancer."

Rudolph immediately knew what the lion was hinting at. "Nuh-uh! No way, no how is that possible!"

"I wasn't exactly talking about you that had something. It seemed more like her. Though I wouldn't be surprised if you got married and settled down here-ouch!"

Louis's front paw got crushed from Rudolph purposely stepping on it to cut him off. "Would you be quiet? I don't think she would."

"Uh-huh." Louis said, not believing the reindeer.

"Crazy Kinz."

**I finally updated this. If you noticed, I edited the other chapters. I hope they're okay.**

**I do not know where this rap battle came from. It was originally supposed to be a dance battle, but then I got thinking. And now I have insults, rapping, and a club in a Webkinz fanfic. Where did this go so wrong!?**

**Next chapter is probably not going to appear for a while. Don't get your hopes up.**


End file.
